


Unexplained Immortals

by notthefuckingtitanic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthefuckingtitanic/pseuds/notthefuckingtitanic
Summary: Writing Prompt: Bunch of immortals living together discussing the oldest immortal who keeps resurfacing and creating conspiracy theories about themselves for funsies.





	Unexplained Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if ill continue this or not but it was fun writing

An ornate grandfather clock chimed, indicating 6 am, five weary bodies raise in unison. They all sit up ramrod straight in their beds. Each have their own morning routine but they all manage to shuffle into their respective bathrooms at 6:10 on the dot. At 6:30 they all try to walk through the ornate, albeit small door frame leading to the kitchen. There is the usual shoving and grumbling as they try to push past one another, trying to be the first thought the door but not seem like they are hurrying. They would never hurry, it's beneath them. Five bleary eyed men and women of varying ages take their decided seats at the lavish table, barren of any food. Their names have been scratched into the varnished wood in a child-like scrawl; Genevieve Adams, Catalina Reyes, Sanjana Singh, Bernard De Thou, and simply, Germain. 

 

Genevieve sat at the head of the table as usual, heaving a sigh she stood up, commanding respect in the stiffness of her back and the rigidness of her parade rest. The rest ignored her, too engrossed in groggily blinking and trying to get comfy in their chairs. Genevieve opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, heaving another, more dramatic sigh, she finally barked out; “As you all know, last night we received a package,” the other four snapped to attention, judging each other in excitement, “in that package, was this…” She pulled a large picture frame for behind her chair and places it on the table, it seemed to be solid gold, decorated in sleek, geometric patterns of intersecting silver. 

 

Catalina threw back her head and groaned, reaching into the handsewn pocket of her simple morning gown she fished around and threw a $5 bill at a smirking Germain sitting across from her. Sanjana made an exasperated noise and rolled her eyes. Genevieve interrupted the bickering that had erupted between the four; “So I guess we have all come to the same conclusion as to who has resurfaced?” 

 

“Fucking Zaleska. Again.” The other four intoned together. 

 

Genevieve plopped down into her chair again, suddenly feeling much older than she… looked. 

 

“Did she send a letter this time?” asked Bernard. 

 

Genevieve tilted up the frame, tearing at the ductape on the back of it. She handed a crisp white envelope to Bernard, who settled in to read it as Genevieve delivered another one of her 'rousing’ speeches. “Yes, we were all hoping that maybe we would receive word from the High Council but that is apparently not the case. We had also hoped that…  _ she _ had settled down somewhere secluded and safe, but we all know that's not her style. But this time she has at least tried to disguise her appearance… of sorts.” They all took a minute to study the picture in front of them. 

 

Bernard sniffed delicately; “She's literally just dyed her hair a shade lighter, come on.” The last part was filled with fond exasperation. 

 

Sanjana piped up; “Well she's also changed where she parts her hair I guess.” Stilted silence fell upon the five as they studied the picture in front of them. 

 

Bernard finished reading the letter and passed it onto Sanjana across from him. “She said she's doing the ‘model to actress thing’ again, and that it's going well for her.” Germain looked concerned, turning his eye to the picture again, studying it critically. “Does she look too skinny to you?” He directed his question to Genevieve who, in a practiced move rolled her eyes heavenward and glared at Bernard simultaneously. Bernard huffed; “She just doesn't look like she's been eating enough.” 

 

Sanjana buried her head in her hands, “She doesn't eat. Ever. Nor do I and nor do you.” Her voice was filled with age old frustration and the tell tale flatness of an old argument. Catalina laid a comforting hand on Sanjana’s shoulder, “We’re fucking immortal remember? Or is your memory going with old age again?” Germain crossed his arms and avoided their gazes sulkily. 

  
Catalina piped up; “Do you think she’s put out another one of those  _ theories _ ? And yes, Germain-” she cut off Germain as soon as he opened his mouth, “we know she stole that from you, we are all  _ very  _ well aware of your opinions regarding it as well.” Catalina snickered behind her hand at the enraged squeak from Germain deftly dodging his well aimed kick under the table in a practiced move. 


End file.
